Nissan GT-R (R35)
The Nissan GT-R is a 2-door 2+2 high performance vehicle produced by Nissan, unveiled in 2007. It is the successor to the Nissan Skyline GT-R line, although no longer part of the Skyline range itself, the name having been given over to the R35 Series and having since left its racing roots. Between 1969 and 1974, and again between 1989 and 2002, Nissan produced a high performance version of its Skyline coupe called the Nissan Skyline GT-R. This car proved to be iconic for Nissan and achieved much fame and success on both road and track. The Nissan GT-R, now a standalone model no longer based on the Skyline, has heritage in the Nissan Skyline GT-R. Similar to the later generations of the Skyline GT-R, the GT-R is four-wheel-drive with a twin-turbocharged six-cylinder engine and has the signature four rounded taillights. However, the GT-R is an entirely new model, sharing little with its Skyline siblings and is a complete redesign from previous Skylines, rather than an incremental evolution; the four-wheel-steering HICAS system has been removed and the former straight-6 RB26DETT engine has been replaced with a new V6 VR38DETT. Because of the GT-R's heritage, the chassis code for the all-new version has been called CBA-R35, or 'R35' for short (where CBA is the prefix for emission standard), carrying on the naming trend from previous Skyline GT-R generations. The GT-R has also retained its Skyline predecessor's nickname, Godzilla, given to it by the Australian motoring publication Wheels in its July 1989 edition. The GT-R had achieved the official world record on the Nürburgring Nordschleife for production cars, with a time of 7'38'054, but has since dropped to 26th place as of 2018. The current record for production vehicles is held by the Lamborghini Aventador LP-770 SuperVeloce Jota, with a time of 6'44.970 Variants GT-R Concept (Tokyo Motor Show 2001) '01 Main article: Nissan GT-R Concept (Tokyo Motor Show 2001) '01 GT-R Proto '05 Main Article: Nissan GT-R Proto '05 GT-R Black Mask Main article: Nissan GT-R Black Mask '07 GT-R '07 Main article: Nissan GT-R '07 GT-R SpecV '09 Main article: Nissan GT-R SpecV '09 GT-R SpecV (SP Model) '09 Main article: Nissan GT-R SpecV (SP Model) '09 GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) Main article: Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) '09 GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Special) Main article: Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Special) GT-R Black Edition '12 Main article: Nissan GT-R Black Edition '12 GT-R Black Edition Tuned Car '12 Main article: Nissan GT-R Black Edition Tuned Car '12 GT-R NISMO '14 Main article: Nissan GT-R NISMO '14 GT-R Premium Edition '17 Main article: Nissan GT-R Premium Edition '17 GT-R Safety Car Main article Nissan GT-R Safety Car GT-R NISMO '17 Main article: Nissan GT-R NISMO '17 GT-R Concept LM Race Car Main article: Nissan GT-R Concept LM Race Car GT-R Super GT '08 Main articles: Nissan Calsonic IMPUL GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 Nissan MOTUL AUTECH GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 Nissan WOODONE ADVAN Clarion GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 Nissan XANAVI NISMO GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 Nissan YellowHat YMS TOMICA GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 Nissan GT-R GT500 Base Model '08 Nissan GT-R GT500 Stealth Model GT-R N24 Schulze Motorsport '11 Main article: Nissan GT-R N24 Schulze Motorsport '11 GT-R R35 Touring Car Main article: Nissan GT-R R35 Touring Car GT-R N24 GT Academy '12 Main article: Nissan GT-R N24 GT Academy '12 GT-R NISMO GT3 '13 Main articles: Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 '13 Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 Base Model '13 Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 Nissan GT Academy Team RJN '13 GT-R Gr.4 Main article: Nissan GT-R Gr.4 GT-R Gr.B Rally Car Main article: Nissan GT-R Gr.B Rally Car MOTUL AUTECH GT-R '16 Main article: Nissan MOTUL AUTECH GT-R '16 Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars